1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dehumidifying air within an enclosure.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Apparatus for dehumidifying air within an enclosure are known for use in reducing the moisture content of air within an enclosure. There are several reasons why it is desirable to reduce the moisture content of the air. For example, in certain industrial operations such as the manufacture of integrated circuits, it is desirable to maintain the air within the manufacturing facility at a low relative humidity. Additionally, in warehouses which store material subject to corrosion, it has been found that a lower relative humidity within the warehouse inhibits the corrosion of the materials. Dehumidifiers are also desirable for use in homes where the occupants find it more comfortable when the relative humidity has been reduced. In connection with air conditioning the energy costs can be minimized through the use of a dehumidifier.
In the past, dehumidifiers have been complex apparatus having rotating desiccant containing matrices or having compressors utilizing refrigerants. Dehumidifiers of the rotating matrix type have two air streams flowing in opposite directions through the dehumidifier at the same time. One air stream, a process stream, enters the duct from an enclosure, passes through part of the desiccant containing matrix, gives up its moisture to the matrix, and exits the duct back into the enclosure. A second air stream, a regeneration stream, enters the duct from outside the enclosure, passes through another part of the desiccant containing matrix, picks up moisture stored in that part of the matrix (by virtue of previous exposure to a process air stream), and exits the duct back into the source of air which is outside the enclosure. While both of these streams of air are continuously flowing through the desiccant containing matrix, the matrix is slowly rotating to expose to the process stream that portion of the matrix which has been dried by the regeneration stream. The portion of the matrix exposed to the process stream must be sealed from the portion of the matrix exposed to the regeneration stream if the matrix is to be dried by the regeneration stream. However, due to the rotation of the matrix, it is extremely difficult to maintain a seal between the two portions of the matrix. Such dehumidifiers are exemplified by complex duct work and many moving parts. An example of such a dehumidifier can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,743 to Macriss et al. Another problem with ducts used for dehumidifiers is that bacteria can grow inside the ducts and can be blown into the room. Therefore, a need exists for a dehumidifier which has a minimum of moving parts, is compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and which can be easily cleaned and serviced. The need also exists for a dehumidifier having a duct with a minimal amount of curves or bends to eliminate places where bacteria can grow.